


The Electoral Games

by 8tane3



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Humor, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8tane3/pseuds/8tane3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jill Stein and Gary Johnson need to race to the center of the arena for the supply drop, but will other distractions keep them from making it there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Electoral Games

Strange... you can't seem to look away from the election can you? ~ <3 Ah, I see... your sex organs seem to have mistaken them for real mates. *getting hornier* *bloodsport lust* Maybe you would like to be placed in the arena instead of them, hmm?? XD XD They're having a troublesome time trying to survive... why don't you just moan and cum while they work hard for the people, okay? U.U :-* Thank you!  ;-D =^.^=  
.  
.  
.  
.  
They had to make it back to the center of the arena before nightfall. Hurrying through the woods, they could only rely on their survival instinct and the pure adrenaline racing through their veins. Jill Stein clambered over boulder and cliffside to outmaneuver any potential threats to her safety, both human and otherwise. She took comfort in the fact that Gary Johnson was in her same situation. She could not see him as her focus remained entirely on the path ahead, but occasionally she would hear ruffles from the nearby trees, or the subtle sound of someone landing in a pile of brush. 

 

Just ahead, there was moonlight peaking through the trees at the clearing to the main field. She heard Gary Johnson yell from somewhere just ahead “Jill Stein, keep to your left!” She came into the clear night sky, and veered away from the target at the arena center, and towards her left as she had been instructed. Her teammate was a small figure in the distance, whose visage was half lit on the right side from the moonlight. Why were they moving adjacent to the target? There must have been a good reason because there were precious supplies laying in wait on the docks, and any second wasted meant another second that another Third-party Candidate could come in and swipe the goods.

 

They ran for a good stretch along the edge of the clearing before Gary Johnson finally dipped out of sight behind a boulder formation that jutted out from the woods. Soon joined by his teammate, they took to hiding under the ferns for cover while awaiting their next move. “What’s going on? Why aren’t we grabbing the supplies?”

 

“Off in the distance, I saw movement. I thought it might have been other people, but upon closer inspection there was definitely orange fur, which means…”

 

“Super PACs.”

 

“Exactly. They’re going to try and trap us in the center for a slaughter, but given enough time, they may change strategy, which is when we have our opening.”

 

“I love it when you’re figuring out how to save our life.”

 

She drew him in for a long, deep kiss. Their tongues lolled over and over in between heavy sensuous breaths. All the anaerobic movement and adrenaline only served to fuel their passions. She slid her hand across the smooth body suit he wore. While one part of her mind flared with excitement at the intimacy shared with her sexy partner, the other half remained on tactics mode.  
‘…one second of body warmth increases potential heartrate by 0.015 percent. The radius of the clearing is about 50 meters, which means the Super PACs can travel the circumference of the clearing in about 40 seconds depending on terrain…’

 

She felt a hand placed on the body suit over her right breast, and quickly pulled the ligament away. 

 

In response, Gary Johnson quickly stopped his passionate kissing and pulled his head back.

 

“Mphhh… what? I can’t put my hand their?”

 

“No.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because… your hand goes here.”

 

She redirected his hand to her butt, and kept her hand atop his until it applied a slight pressure there.

 

Jill Stein closed her eyes and let out a luxuriant exhalation at the tingling that sparked through her for a split second.

 

Suddenly, there was a rustling in the tree line just behind them. The couple, with attuned hearing, recognized it immediately, and was able to separate before the creature lunged headlong into where they just lay.

 

“Super PAC!” yelled Gary Johnson. “It must have strayed from the others!” 

 

Instantly, he was pinned to the floor, and it raised a sharp talon to attack. Gary Johnson lay frozen in fear and looked into his adversary’s dull marble eyes. Before the monster’s sharp talon came crashing down, it faced an unexpected development in the form of a roundhouse kick square in its side, which caused it to reel back, freeing Gary Johnson. He was up in an instant, and joined his partner against the rock face. As the mutant creature came to, Gary Johnson looked at her expectantly.

 

“I’m sorry,” she replied, “I left my bow and arrows back at the hiding place. What do we do?”

 

“Run!”

 

They clambered up and over the boulder formation into the small brush below, but their assailant quickly pursued them. This time it tackled Jill Stein to the ground, but with lightning fast reflexes, she kicked it off her. Again it leapt at her, and again she kicked it away. She was resilient, but Gary Johnson could see how she expended energy with every deflection. It was only a matter of time before she was out of energy to defend with. Thinking fast, he climbed up the boulder to the top.

 

“Jill Stein!” he yelled. She turned to look at him, and immediately understood his plan. As the Super PAC lunged for her again, this time she dodged, and let it crash against the cliff face. Gary Johnson used all of his strength to push the topmost boulder off the formation. It came crashing down onto the head of the monster, and brutally bludgeoned it into submission.

 

She panted heavily as she rested on the dirt, and was soon joined by Gary Johnson. They embraced knowing not why they did so save the fact that they were both human. There may not be a tomorrow, so they had to make the most of right now. He unzipped her out of the body suit, and she peeled it away to reveal the olive-skinned athletic body beneath. Soon Gary Johnson was likewise naked, and his nubile, slightly damp, skin felt warm to the touch. They gasped and sighed in between long draughts of the other’s mouth. 

 

“You’re amazing,” she said.

 

“I will do anything for you,” he replied.

 

In their nakedness they slowly lowered themselves to the soft ground. She could see a bit of the moonlight lighting up his backside, and his perfectly formed glutes. The breeze cooled their heated skin, and as they were no longer in intense combat, their bodies began to yearn for each other’s warmth. The beautiful man slipped his cock inside her, and as she felt the initial thrust of his manhood it seemed that the moon and stars seemed to explode with brightness. 

 

“Oh, Gary Johnson…”

 

“Oh, Jill Stein!”

 

Both rocked in time to accommodate the other. Years of training for this Presidential Election had found them in peak physical perfection and able to pull off incredible feats of bodily precision and timing. Every thrust of his penis was held to the perfect apex of its arc before sliding back. Every undulation from her body, and exasperated breath would successfully gain the full effect of the tingling sensations that were travelling through her. Faster and faster they moved like some increasingly panicked dance. Their entropy continued to rise until Gary Johnson could not take it any longer.

 

“Jill Stein, I… I… I think I’m…”

 

“Oh god, me too, me too!”

 

“I’m gonna…”

 

“Cummmm!”

 

They both screamed in sheer bliss as the ecstasy of orgasm thundered through them. They clung to each other like a great climber clings to the rocks edge, or how Perseus, eagle-like, clings to the back of the Cetus in its throes. And as the eve continued they lay abated with each other. They drank in each other’s breath knowing and caring not when the next danger would come upon them, that yet for the moment… they were alive.

**Author's Note:**

> [The above work is one of parody and is in no way associated with the 2016 US presidential election, its competing parties, or its affiliated candidates.]
> 
> phew... okay, another one done. I had a lot of fun writing this one. The idea came to me randomly the other day, and I realized I just had to get it down in story form. Anyway, I understand the elections are a sensitive issue, but I think everyone gets that this is essentially a lighthearted farce, and isn't in any way to be taken seriously, right? I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you continue to enjoy being your wonderful silly selves because a bit of silliness makes the world a more hopeful and tolerable place.
> 
> wuv <3


End file.
